


Lucky

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: :P, can you believe I wrote the bulk of this while I was waiting for the bus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: Layla thinks of herself as pretty damn lucky, especially with Asra in her life.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this takes place pre memory wipe, because I haven’t done the paid scenes in Asra’s route upate

There were a lot of times where she considered herself pretty lucky. She had friends, Asra, and a shop that was doing pretty well. With all of that, it was hard to think of herself as wholly unlucky.

Right now, though? She considered herself pretty damn lucky. Luckier than usual.

Layla was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, smiling as she and Asra made dinner together. She kept getting distracted, though, laughing every time he pulled off a little trick, either with the cooking equipment or with magic.

It was almost a performance with all of the tricks that he was doing (although that could’ve just been because he knew Layla was there with him). It was a fun time, and Layla enjoyed it immensely.

Layla felt a soft smile cross her lips. This was definitely one of those times where she just leaned back and thought about how lucky she was to have him in her life. That they both loved each other.

Once Asra put down everything he was holding, she quietly turned to him.

“Hey,” she called softly. He turned to look a her briefly, smiling, then turned back to his work.

Layla grinned, then and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. She giggled a bit when she felt him relax. 

Asra just laughed. Layla loved his laugh. “Enjoying yourself?”

Layla nodded, lifting her head and turning to kiss his cheek. “Tons,” she answered with a cheeky grin. “You’re fun to watch.”

Layla let go of Asra, then smirked as he blushed to the tips of his ears. She decided not to mention it, opting to marvel at how attractive he was. She reached over and gently ran her thumb down his cheek.

“You’re amazing. You know that?” Layla ased him softly, almost whispering it. She heard Asra gasp quietly, then Asra turned to her and hugged her tightly. Layla smiled and hugged him back, 

“I love you so much,” Asra said dreamily, burying his face in Layla’s shoulder and resting his head there, breathing in her perfume. Layla giggled and ran her fingers through Asra’s hair, leaning her head against his with a contented smile.

Yes, she was definitely the lucky one.


End file.
